


Feels Like the First Time

by clio_jlh



Series: Imagine Me and You [15]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RPF, Roleplay, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wonders what it might have been like if he'd met Simon years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Simon and Ryan staying at Ryan's parents' house when they were in Atlanta for Idol auditions. Includes some related roleplaying; also refers to Ryan and Simon's first time together, a story Ryan tells in the fourth section of [High Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14908).

"Are you sure you're ready, Ryan?"

"Yes, Mr. Cowell, just, please be gentle."

"Of course I will. But I keep telling you to call me Simon."

"Oh, oh, _Simon_."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I—I like it. Oh, I like it."

"Good, I'm going to move faster now."

"Please, kiss me?"

"Better?"

"Yes, you can go—go faster."

"I knew you'd be a natural. You fit like a glove."

"I want to be good for you."

"So good. Here, use your hand."

"I'm almost there—"

"Shh, your parents."

"Oh, oh, _wow_."

"Yeah, wow."

"That was—"

"Yeah, it was."

"—really kinky."

"I don't think you kissed like that when you were fifteen."

"You wouldn't have been interested in me at fifteen. I didn't know what I was doing."

"And I knew what I was doing at thirty?"

"I did."

"Yes, chasing after _me_."

"As I recall you weren't running very fast."

"By forty-five I'd learned a few things."

"Maybe a few."

"Do you ever wish that it _had_ been me your first time?"

"No. I couldn't have fucked you first."

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"Not a chance."


End file.
